


Long days Relief

by Avatartrash



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatartrash/pseuds/Avatartrash
Summary: Asami has a long work week but Friday finally rolls around and to her surprise it brings a much needed gift. Will Asami get to enjoy her gift entirely?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fic originally meant to be cute and mushy, but somehow ended up as smuuuuuttt. Am I going to complain? No. Am I likely going to keep writing smut? Probably. Are you likely going to keep reading my smut? Idk, are you going to read this one?
> 
> I plan for this to be 2 chapters but, much like the center of a tootsie pop, the world may never know.

Asami was bone deep tired. Every muscle in her body screamed, ached, begged for relief. This work week had taken its toll stretching out until it seemed as though there’d be no end and even though it was now Friday and she could look forward to sometime off, Asami could barely bring herself to be excited. The weekend was here but Korra wasn’t and that made all the difference in the world. 

Asami sighed reaching into her purse she grabbed hers keys and slipped into her apartment... their apartment. Slowly with what seemed like the last of her energy she was able to turn on the lights to her living room and the hallway leading to the master bedroom the one she shared with the love of her life the same bedroom that now felt lifeless. 

When Korra wasn’t around even their shared space no longer felt like home but Asami didn’t want to think about how lonely she felt without her she didn’t want to think about the empty nagging feeling chipping at her resolve. Her week had been long already no need to start the weekend off on a sour note as well. 

She took her jacket off and slipped it into the closet. Tossing her purse and keys on the table she headed towards their room. Maybe a nice shower would help clear her muddled mind and aching bones. 

Walking into the room she quickly grabbed everything she needed for a nice shower and soak her attention completely engrossed at the task at hand Asami missed that Korra’s side of the bed looked as though it had been slept in since she’d last been home. 

Asami slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She turned the shower on letting the heat from the water warm the room, as she slipped out of her clothing.  
Asami could barely contain her excitement a small smile crawling on her face. Finally she slipped into the shower letting the pressure of the water bring her a delicious slice of relief. 

Korra quietly slipped into the apartment shutting the door ever so slowly. Quietly she tiptoed into the kitchen making sure not to make too much noise she went to get a vase for the flowers she bought for Asami. 

Korra chuckled lightly as she placed the flowers and chocolates on the living room table. The sight of her girlfriends purse thrown lightly across the table hinting at her exhaustion. Korra knew Asami all too well and knew she worked far too hard that’s why she came baring gifts.

Korra had been off on Avatar duties trying to bring peace to the Earth kingdom and hadn’t seen her lover in almost two weeks. She was excited to find herself home as she had expected to be away for at least another week, Asami had no idea Korra was coming. 

Soon the sound of the shower shutting off made Korra smile she walked into the room and sat on the bed patiently awaiting her girlfriend to emerge.

Asami walked through the door her eyes momentarily covered by the towel she was using to dry her hair blocked her view. She gasped as she was suddenly lifted off the ground her first reaction was to bring her arm down violently hoping to daze the intruder but Korra was two steps ahead. She used her left arm to grasps Asami’s attack as she lifted her with her right arm. 

“Omg Korra I’m so sorry” Asami screamed as she realized she’d nearly knocked her girlfriend out. Korra laughed. 

“No need to apologize I think I know you enough to be prepared during a surprise attack” she smiled. Asami blushed, her cheeks turning a bright red that reminded Korra of her lovers famous lipstick. 

“You’re home early” Asami said as Korra lightly placed her back down again. She buried her face into the crook of Korras shoulder as she threw her arms around her shorter lover. 

“I couldn’t stay away too long” she flirted. Asami hummed knowing Korra was probably just as surprised that she’d been able to come home quickly. Lightly stroking her damp hair with her left hand and softly cupping her cheek with her right, She faced Asami and said “I missed you I felt like I’ve been gone a lifetime.”

Asami blushed again and silently cursed her light complexion. She lightly placed her hands on her girlfriends hips. 

“I’ve missed you too. Work seemed like it would drag on forever and without you home after-” Asami’s sentence trailed off her mind had gone completely blank. Every neuron and nerve could only focus on the feeling of Korras right thumb softly tracing her bottom lip. 

“You we’re talking about coming home to nothing.” Korra said in a voice her gf was all too familiar with. 

“What?” Asami responded, slightly dazed, by now she’s recognized the way Korras voice had lowered and the intentional way in which her hands were slightly cupping and caressing her. Her eyes glazed over at the mere thought of Korras hands continuing their caress throughout the rest of her body. 

“Kor” Asami barely choked out the only words her mouth could muster as her mind produced thoughts of being fucked mercilessly by her gf. 

“Sami I missed you and I really want you” Korra whispered, suddenly bashful and slightly ashamed by how easily she’d admit to needing her lover. But there was no need to be embarrassed and no time to think through it as Asami also needed Korra, she surged forward catching Korras soft lips with her own.

A sharp intake of breathe from Korra as her lover was already on the move quickly lifting and removing her shirt. She chuckled as Asami lightly pushed her backwards forcing her legs to hit the bed locking her knees she sat down quickly pulling Asami down with her so that she was straddling her lap.  
With her knees placed on either side of Korras hip Asami was right at home. Their lips coming together again they kissed deeply and hungrily, like they’d been apart for lifetimes. 

Korra was impatient, lightly cupping her lovers ass through the towel wrapped around her body. Asami moaned into her mouth and grinded down. 

Korra took the chance to nip softly on her lovers bottom lip and tug. Her lover responded, her fingers ran through Korras short hair and the other hand firmly placed at the base of her neck softly beckoning her forward begging for more. Korra complied her tongue lightly grazing her bottom lip and slowly slipping into her mouth. They made out not pulling apart until their lungs burned and begged for air, and even then only enough for Korra to pull on the front of the towel. The knot came apart and the towel pooled around her lovers soft hips. 

Korra kissed her gfs neck softly, nipping and sucking at all the right places. Her left hand firmly grasped Asamis backside as her other hand teased and rubbed her right breast.

Asami moaned her lovers name her head tossed back as she gripped onto Korras strong shoulders. She panted and moaned barely forming Korras name never mind an entire sentence. She wanted to respond to bring Korra pleasure like she was doing to her but she couldn’t. Her mind was in complete shambles overtaken by sensory input as Korra brought her mouth to her nipples. 

Her thumb teased the erect nub as it stood hard begging for attention the other she softly stoked with the tip of her tongue softly enveloping it in her mouth as she sucked. Her lover bucked into her hips and tugged at her hair but Korra continued her attack moaning into her chest as she felt the heat radiating from Asamis lower extremities on her abs. Korra took a second to release the nipple with a soft pop she peered up at the goddess before her checking to make sure she was okay. 

Asami took this opportunity to push Korra to lay down on the bed. She stood up dropping the towel in the process she moved to pull off the remainder of Korras clothing, attempting to level the playing field. 

Korra laughed and smiled, making Asami blush, both aware of how much they had missed and needed the other. 

Now they were both naked Korra leaning back on her elbows drinking in the sight of Asamis naked form. Standing before her in all her glory, Asami was bashful and seemed to be holding back. Korra stood up and cupped her girlfriends face, “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing!” Asami answered quickly a small smile spreading on her face, but her eyes betrayed her. 

“You know it’s okay to ask for whatever it is you need? We can stop-”

“No, shit Kor, that’s not it at all. I don’t want to stop I just.. ugh” Asami groaned and hated how shy she had become. She was never like this but the sight of the Mighty Avatar, her tender lover, did have a way of bringing out parts of her she didn’t know existed. Mustering some of the confidence she lost whenever the Avatar was naked before her she trailed her hands down to her lovers perfectly sculpted body, “I want you inside of me I want all of you” she said in her famous sultry voice. 

Korra kissed her again, “Of course my love anything you need.” Korra pulled away and walked towards the drawer that held exactly what her girlfriend wanted, no needed. 

Asami crawled onto the bed and shook her head at her behavior, this wasn’t her usual sexually confident self, but the time apart had taken its toll. But this train of thought was cut off as quickly as it had begun as Korra strutted over to her wearing her favorite strap on. If it weren’t for the blue of the harness standing out the dildo looked like it belonged to Korra like it was part of her and she knew Korra loved that. 

Though she would probably never admit it, this was Korras favorite way of being intimate with Asami. When they first started having sex, Korra had been embarrassed by her inexperience and was worried about wearing it, but soon Korra realized this was something she enjoyed. Not only enjoyed but loved it felt like it was an extension of herself, like bending. 

Korra climbed on the bed hovering over her lovers body she went to kiss Asami but was cut off by the sound of their front door opening and closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some smut, sorry it took so long.

“Shit!” Asami practically yelled as she quickly got up and ran to lock their bedroom door. She turned to see Korra slightly disheveled from being knocked over and surprised by her speed. In the heat of the moment, she’d completely forgotten about Opal who had promised to come over so she wouldn’t spend another night home alone. Basically slamming her head into the door and closing her eyes, she wished she hadn’t given her best friend the extra key to let herself in. 

“Sami, who is that?” Korra whispered as she moved towards her frustrated lover. A voice Korra immediately recognized, broke through the confusion that had taken over her mind. “Samsssss! Come out, I brought your favorite wine and sushi!” Opal sang from the kitchen. Korra’s eyes widened as she realized the compromising position their friend had unknowingly walked into. “Shit” she grumbled. Korra quickly rushed back towards the bed, grabbing a pair of shorts to toss on.

“No, absolutely not.” Asami said as she walked over to her girlfriend, pulling down the shorts she had just put on. “Just give me one second but please don’t put anything on..” She practically whined. 

Korra blushed, “What if-..” her sentence was halted by the sound of Opal knocking at their door. Her eyes widened and panic set in. She quickly shoved herself on to the bed and pulled the comforter over her body. 

“One sec!” Asami swiftly opened the closet and grabbed the closest robe, pulling it over her smooth shoulders and knotting it around her soft and slim hips. She turned and headed for the door, her mind occupied with scenarios on how to convince Opal she needed a little alone time tonight, missing Korra softly calling for her: a small warning that she should wait. Korra’s warning fell on deaf ears as Asami was already moving at her own speed, slightly cracking the door open and slipping out as Korra shoved herself into the blanket again, hoping Opal hadn’t looked into the room. 

“Hey!” Asami smiled and hugged Opal, and she nearly toppled over her while trying to slip out of the room without opening the door too wide. Opal laughed and fixed her hair, which had covered her view. “Not sure if you heard but I brought… wine,” Opal squeaked out the end of her sentence. Her voice betrayed her similarly to her face, which had turn so red and hot Opal thought she could accidentally light her friends apartment on fire. She swiftly turned and rushed toward the kitchen barely giving Asami time to ask what was wrong, much less to catch up. 

Asami hurried after her wondering how her short friend had managed to move so quickly. They reached the kitchen and she watched as Opal grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses, seemingly avoiding looking back at her again. “Op, is it ok if we take a rain check for our plans?” Asami said. She looked at her friend with a slight blush tinting her cheeks, her friend had been sweet enough to plan a fun night for her and here she was cancelling because she was a horny teenager for the Avatar, how humiliating but fuck it, Asami needed Korra. 

Opal turned to look at her concern for her friend, making her forget why she had been embarrassed by the sight of her. “Are you sure? You’ve looked so tired the last few days. Honestly since Korra left, I don’t think you’ve taken care of yourself.” Opal’s whispers had concern laced in every word. The words settled between them as they looked at each other. Opal remembered why she’d been so shy as her face began to heat up again, so instead she focused on a spot to the side of Asami careful to not look at her but not ignore her either. 

Asami sighed, she was truly grateful for the friends she had made along the last few years and understood Opals concern. It reminded her of Bolin and how much he cared for Korra. She strode over to Opal slightly cupping her friends face, “Thank you really you’re amazing honestly and I really appreciate this, but I promise to take care of myself now.. pinky promise” Asami giggled. 

Opal smiled, she loved seeing her friend like this, alive and in love with life. Who was she to deny her a night alone? She placed the wine glasses down on the counter, which had been in her left hand and pointed her pinky out. Asami smiled back, as she towered over Opal, taking her friends pinky into her own. It was a vow to finish the food later that night or maybe tomorrow. Tonight, Korra had plans for her… not that she could bring herself to tell Opal yet. Opal placed the food down on the counter, taking her portion out. She headed toward the door, grabbing her jacket on the way out. 

Asami held the door open, “Thank you for understanding..” she softly said as Opal turned to her from the hallway. 

“Of course Sam, enjoy the food. I got your favorite from Buddha.” She responded and waved goodbye. Her eyes shot back to the living room and as she turned, she caught the sight of flowers and chocolates on her friends living room table, which she had not noticed before. The door shut and all the pieces fell into place. Opal wasn’t sure how to even begin apologizing to her friend tomorrow for almost cockblocking. She snickered, creating a mental reminder to tease her friend the next time they spoke. 

Asami locked the door and ran towards the room. A small giggle escaped her lips as the excitement of what was to come overtook her. When she stepped into the room, the sight before her made her freeze in place. Asami drank in the sight of Korra bare, the softness of her pink tinged cheeks adorned by her chestnut hair. The sky blue eyes that never wavered and always looked at her lovingly. Her rich golden skin littered with battle scars that only made her more beautiful. The delicious sight of her strong muscular arms, the ridges of her sculpted abs, and the enchanting dip of her v line leading to a protruding member that called out for her. Strong defined thighs followed by the soft skin of smooth legs. Asami let out a soft moan, Korra had the body of a Greek god and she was sure if she could see herself right now, she’d look like a drooling mess. 

But Asami wasn’t the only mess, in fact, Korra would argue she was in even worse condition. Asami had yet to realize the scant robe she had hastily tossed on. She stood in all her glory daintily covered by a bright rose see-through robe, taunting Korra’s self-control. The sight of her lovers exposed silky smooth legs and soft thighs, her creamy slim hips seemed fairer than usual, and her pink nipple poking through the flimsy fabric attentive. 

Korra was the first to break the silence, “Did Opal enjoy the view as much as I am?” her voice flirtatious, devoid of any jealousy. Korra watched as Asami finally looked at herself with a smirk plastered her face as her lover blushed profusely. 

“I’d apologize to Opal, but if you’re enjoying the view as much as I am then it was worth it” Asami said in a low voice as she strode over to her lover. She crawled on the bed, a sexy smirk adorning her beautiful face as she climbed on Korra’s lap. 

Korra was immediately overwhelmed by the warmth and scent of jasmine coming from her lover. She dipped forwards placing a kiss on Asamis neck softly nipping at the exposed skin. A small moan escaped Asami lips as Korra kissed and sucked her way up to her sensitive earlobe. “You are so beautiful.” Korra whispered as she looked at her lovingly. Asami, overcome with emotion at the sincerity and tenderness of her lover, kissed her hard. They kissed until they both felt lightheaded, but nothing would stop Asami now, not even a little dizziness. She pushed Korra on to her back, giving her the best bedroom eyes she could muster and said, “I want to suck your dick”

Asami didn’t wait for a response. The small blush spreading across Korra’s cheeks was enough as she kissed down her lovers body. She softly raked her nails across Korra’s perfect abs, a hiss escaping Korra as she dug a little deeper. Asami kissed Korra’s left thigh and then her right as she took the base of the protruding member in her soft hands. She leaned forward softly cupping the tip into her mouth and Korra stifled a groan. Her tongue caressed and massaged the member lapping at the head and eventually wrapping it in her mouth and sucking most of it the tip brushing against the back of her throat threatening to make her gag. Korra moaned, she was completely at the mercy of the sight of her girlfriend taking her into her mouth. If looks could kill, Korra would be burning a hole through Asami right now. She let out another moan as Asami let go of her member with a pop. Her hips automatically lifted a little begging for Asami to continue. Korra could come from the sight alone. Her girlfriends lip swollen and cheeks flushed, her tongue poked out and dragged along the base of her cock as their eyes locked together. Asami continued her assault her mouth and hands giving Korra cock all the attention it deserved. 

“Sams please I-,” another small moan cutting off her sentence. Asami had enough, she needed Korra inside her and all this teasing had made her soaked. Asami pulled at the knot of the robe as she straddled Korra’s hips. The offending cloth pooled around Asami’s beautiful body, but Korra was having none of that. She tore it off her lover’s body and a small gasp from Asami let her know they’d both reached a turning point. Korra lifted, wrapping one arm around Asami’s hips, the other reaching around to grab her member in order to direct it exactly where they both need it most. 

“Ready?” Korra asked in a small voice, concern cutting through the lust. Asami gently cupped her lovers face, “Please Kor, fuck me already.” They kissed slowly, tongues stroking and massaging the other as Korra slipped into her. At first, only the head, allowing Asami to get used to being stretched and then inch by inch until Asami was taking all of her. A moan vibrated through the room as Korra sunk into her completely. 

“Fuck” Asami breathed, she’d forgotten how thick Korra was, filling her in a deliciously painful way that she adored. Her body relaxed as Korra wrapped both her arms around her, holding her like she wouldn’t let her fall apart as she started to thrust softly. 

Korra kissed her lover neck and chest giving attention to her perfect boobs as she increased the pace. She was having a hard time giving Asami attention with her mouth as she thrusted because of the sounds leaving her lovers lips. Every time Korra brushed against a certain spot or changed the pace, Asami would moan, groan, curse, or something like a half-baked attempt at saying her lovers name. Korra knew this meant Asami was close to the edge. Their time apart had made her lover sensitive and needy for release and Korra wasn’t going to deny her. Korra softly cupped the back of Asami neck and flipped them over still buried in her. 

Asami gasped and moaned instinctively, her hips opening wider and she gripped Korras shoulders for dear life. Her lovers speed increased the sound of skin meeting skin drowning out the lewd noises that left her lips. Heat pooled and bubbled deep within Asami’s core, it threatened to burst and she was desperate for relief. 

Korra gripped Asami thighs, angling herself to go deeper and faster, pushing Asami over the brink. Her pussy pulsed and gripped on Korra member, making it impossible for her to move as Asami screamed Korra’s name. 

The orgasm hit Asami like a freight train. Her body betraying how much she had missed her lover, but Korra wanted, no needed more. She quickly unclipped the strap with one hand she held it in place and quickly wrapped her lips around Asami’s sensitive clit. A scream tore through her throat and every nerve in her body screamed as Korra continued devouring her as though she’d never have this chance again. She tasted her lovers pussy and the nectar produced from her orgasm and like an addict, needed more. A small groan slipping from her lips adding to the amazing sensations that the Avatar was providing her lover as she rode out the waves of ecstasy. 

Asami felt like a feather as she laid there recovering from her orgasm, willing herself to breath. Her lover continued licking and stroking her vulva softly eliciting moans and whines Asami barely recognized as her own voice.

Korra on the other hand still tasting Asami’s arousal had slipped two fingers into herself. The sound of her lover coming apart and the symphony she was currently producing had brought her close but not sent her over the edge. The finishing touch came when she curled her fingers hooking into the soft spongy part of her vagina and Asami in a soft breathless, almost prayer like, manner moaned her name. 

“Fuck Sami” Korra mewled, an orgasm rippled through her entire body as stars exploded behind her eyelids. Waves of fire washed over her and through her vein. If she hadn’t known better, she would think she had combusted and turned to dust from the pleasure as she moaned one last time and slumped down firmly planting her face on Asami’s thigh. 

Asami, finally able to compose herself, chuckled. “I think I’m a much better cuddle buddy than my thigh” she cooed as she softly tucked a strand of Korra’s tousled hair behind her ear.

Korra snorted and shot her girlfriend a lopsided grin as she teasingly said, “You’re a close second.” A giggle bubbled at her throat as her lover feigned a hurt expression and clutched at her heart. Her act cut short as she softly removed the dildo still buried deep inside her lovers warms entrance. 

A small groan and a shift in her hips left Asami flush faced and empty as Korra tossed the strap to the floor. Her heart fluttered as Korra flopped back unto the bed pulling her close by the hips and encompassing her girlfriend under her strong muscles. The warmth and softness of her embrace lulling her to sleep. A soft appreciative purr vibrated through Asami, letting Korra know she was happy and comfortable. “I love you Sam” Korra professed placing a kiss at the top of her head. “I love you too Kor, I’m never letting you leave again” she mumbled, entangling their limbs together and drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk your thoughts all comments, corrections, or recommendations appreciated. I'm not a writer but I love Korrasami so I might stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, how the hell did you make it this far? Anyway please give your thoughts, concerns, and/or recommendations they will be much appreciated.


End file.
